


The Cat that Cried Akuma

by Prismidian



Series: Bug Lad and Noire Cat: Over the Holidays [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Gender Swapped, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noire Cat (Rule 63 Chat Noir) calls for Bug Lad's (Rule 63 Ladybug) help and he is annoyed when it's a false alarm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat that Cried Akuma

Yawning softly, Noire Cat sat on a roof top, idly twirling her hair around her finger as she waited for her partner.

Soon the sound of her partners Yo-Yo broke the stillness in the air and a small smile started to form on her face.

"What is it?! Where's the trouble?" His voice sounded panicked and stressed out, whatever, or wherever he had just come from must have left him a bit out of breath.

"Were you far from here?" Cat asked casually as she stood up and turned around to face him.

"Yeah why? Where's the akuma? What was your emergency?" He asked, rather disinterested in how long it took him to get from one place to another.

He was still practicing with the Yo-Yo, she didn't have to tease him about it.

"I missed you."

She what?!

"Did you just say you missed me?"

This almost sent him into a rage, he had homework! He had things to do! Her 'Quick! Come right away! I need your help!' Was because she missed him?!

She pursed her lips and nodded, holding her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

He was close to lecturing her about the boy who cried wolf and how this would make it harder to trust her in the future, but the face she made was heartbreaking.

She looked close to tears and he was sure it wasn't his fault, but, she looked so miserable.

"...Do..you..want to talk about it..?"

"Not really.."

"Then why do you need my help?"

"I just didn't want to be alone, I was starting to feel like a stray.."

Come to think of it, he really didn't know that much about Noire Cat's personal life.

He didn't know where she lived, or if she had any family, or anyone to spend her holidays with, she probably was like a stray cat.

Marin didn't really have a way with words, so as Bug Lad, he still didn't know what to say to her.

"Cat, you're not a stray, you're my partner, so you're never alone, ok?"

He thought his words were somewhat comforting, but, he knew when he was feeling down he always liked being hugged.

She probably wasn't expecting it, but he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

Naturally she had no idea he'd actually hug her?! And she tensed up and wasn't able to move.

She could feel her cheeks heating up, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

He wasn't sure how long he should hug her, but when he let go he tried his best not to laugh at her red face.

"Wow, you know you're actually kind of adorable when you blush."

"I'm not blushing!! It's this suit! It gets really warm you know!"

"Your face never gets red like that when we're fighting an akuma."

"I have a fever! That's why I called for your help, because I'm sick and there's nobody to take care of me." She faked a cough, but he made a rather disgusted face.

"You let me hug you when you are sick?! I'm glad I didn't kiss you!"

"You were going to kiss me?!?"

"No?! I just said I'm glad I didn't!"

By this time both of their faces were a bright shade of red and there was really no hiding it now that they were both rather embarrassed.

Bug Lad sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to still look cool as Noire Cat was distracted trying to pat her cold gloves on her cheeks to cool them down.

"So are you really not feeling well?"

"No..I just felt really down because of the holidays coming up and I don't know who I'm going to spend them with, you're probably going to be busy with your own family so-"

"There's still going to be akuma, we're still heroes over the holidays."

"I know but-"

"And, you know, maybe I could spend some time with you when we're not fighting akuma."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but, not without warning, we could plan-"

"You mean like a date?!"

"I guess-"

"Oh! Thank you! I won't fake call for your help again I promise."

Bug Lad sighed heavily, but, she looked so happy.

She was a little annoying at times; But if spending a little extra time with her made her so happy, he couldn't say no.

"So, same time tomorrow then?"

"Sounds like a plan."

She gave him a fist bump before giving him a wink and jumping on top of a chimney.

And he waved goodbye before he swung away.

Maybe spending the holiday, at least some of it with her wouldn't be so bad. Then they could practice some better team work and maybe she wouldn't mind taking a snowball to the face.


End file.
